Unrestricted
by WinchesterK11
Summary: this is just a little bit of Wincest.John is on a hunt and Dean and Sam are left alone in a motel. Thought it would be fun to write. Please give truthfull comments and tell me how i can type better. Thanks!


Sam was only 13 and Dean 17. John, their dad, went on a simple vamp hunt and would be back in a few days. "Im starved, can we have mac and cheese tonight?" Sam pleaded to Dean in the old motel kitchen. "Fine Sammy, but we only have one small box left, so we have to share." Dean grabbed the box and heated up the stove. Sam sat down at the old table as Dean served his bowl of steaming macaroni, then took his seat on the opposite side of the table to eat his bowl. Dean looked up after a few minutes, "Stop staring like a pedo and eat your damn food." Sam looked down and quickly ate his mac and cheese.

"Get ready for bed, its getting late." Dean tiredly said as he slouched on his bed and slipped off his shirt. Sam walked over and took off his shirt then laid down on his bed. He stared at Dean watching the staticy tv and slowly crept over to Deans bed. "What the hell are you doing Sammy.." Sam crept behind Dean and started massaging his shoulders. "You looked tense and i wanted to help," Sam slowly whispered in Deans ear. Dean uncomfortably sat there while Sam slowly massaged his shoulders, then he felt the warm hands slowly slid down his back and he quickly stood up. "Sam what are you doing," Sam couldn't fight the urge anymore, he lunged at Dean and slammed his lips against his.

Dean stepped back but didn't shove him away. He slowly wrapped his arms around his little brother and deepened the kiss. Sam grabbed Deans sides and pulled him onto the bed. Dean rolled over until he was straddling Sam, then slammed his lips onto his brothers. Sam pulled Deans old weathered jeans down and Dean kicked them off. Sam smiled as he slid Sams shorts off and saw red plaid boxers. Dean quickly and stealthily rolled over to the side table by the bed and grabbed some lube he always had for extra cases. (If ya know what i mean ^.^) Sam pulled Dean back onto the bed and straddled him into a large hug. Dean hugged back as he slid Sams red boxers to his knees, then pulled his own down and shoved them onto the ground. Dean slowly slid down Sams body, planting small kisses around his neck and chest as he got lower. Sam shivered as Dean kissed under his stomach, just centimeters away from his large buldge. Dean licked his lips and started to kiss the tip as he slowly slid his tongue down the shaft. Then he wrapped his soft lips comletely over it and started to slowly suck. Sam shivered and gripped Deans shoulders. After a while Dean raised his head and met Sams lips in a heartful kiss.

Dean was just turning Sam onto his stomach when he heard a car outside. Sam stared at dean with wide, scared eyes. The door knob slowly started to unlock and as Dean heard the click, he shoved a blanket over sam and hissed, "SLEEP," Then ran into the bathroom and shut the door. The front foor slowly opened and John walked in warily. He looked at his sleeping son and sighed. He walked over and set his bag on the table then wondered, wheres my other kid. Just then he heard the toilet flush and Dean open the door wearing his green to sound and look sleepy he said, " hey dad..your home early..." Then he sat down on his bed. John slowly spoke, "Well get some shut-eye...theres a hunt up in Indiana...some possessions..Ill sleep on couch..night" Then he took off his jacket and laid down..he was out within seconds of his head landing on the cushion. Dean slowly snuck over to Sams bed and handed him his boxers. "Thanks," Sam whispered and pulled Dean into a 'thank-you' kiss. Dean welcomed the kiss, then remembered their dad was just feet away from them. He pulled back then seductively whispered in Sams ear, "Lets save that for another time, sammy." Then smirked as he slid into his own bed. He fell into a deep sleep, filled with dreams about Sam and him just..hanging out..looking up at the stars...wishing he could be like this forever.


End file.
